


Make Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Come on, Drabbles, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Silver just always wants to kiss Flint, Silver's curls need a workout, all of them - Freeform, how many kissing drabbles am i going to write, kissing fic, prompts, season 1 drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Fill for the prompt 'Come over here and make me'





	Make Me

“Get your feet off my desk.” Flint slams the door to the cabin behind him. He’s tired, he’s wet, he’s cold and the last thing he wants to deal with right now is Silver.

“Come over here and make me,” Silver says without moving.

Flint strides over to him and grips him tightly by the hair, yanking him upright.

“Ow,  _ow_.” Silver pulls at his arm, trying to get Flint to release him, but Flint doesn’t relinquish his grasp. “Let go, damnit!”

“All I’m doing is making you.” Flint growls.

Silver gazes up at him. The angle exposes his neck, baring it to the lantern light and Flint thinks it would be easy to place his mouth there.

“You could have been more gentle about it.”

“Why?” Flint says. 

“Because…” Silver struggles to find a reason. “I’m still the only friend you’ve got on this ship.”

“Friend?” Flint raises an eyebrow. “Is that what you’d call us?”

“I could think of something else, if you’d like.” Silver’s gaze slides over Flint’s body like warm treacle. “Now would you mind releasing me? You’re pulling my hair.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Flint gives another tug and Silver sucks in a breath.

He glares up at Flint. “Fucking let me go already.”

“Make me” Flint mocks him.

“All right.” Silver says, and kisses him.

The warm press of his mouth on Flint’s, the slip of his tongue between his lips, and the hand on his Flint’s shirt, pulling closer. All of these would be easy to disengage himself from, if Flint wanted.

Curiously enough, Flint doesn’t want to.

He wants to see where Silver will take this. He lets his grip on Silver’s hair relax just a tad, still holding him, but more gently now.

Silver smiles. “You should take these wet things off.” He drawls. “Find something to warm you up.”

“You offering?” Flint says bluntly.

Silver’s smile widens and he kisses Flint again.


End file.
